Defluo (Galara)
Defluo is the fourteenth god, and is the son of Ongor and Myxiniron. Information Block Name: Defluo Domain: Air, Acid, Cold, Fire, Force, Lightning, Poison, Water, Secrets, Knowledge, Unity, Freedom, Scrying, Dragons, Moon, Domination, Thunder Alignment: Unaligned Appearance: An transparent humanoid torso on a long serpentine tail. He has six arms and is swaddled in his elements, which constantly drift over him, occasionally submerging into his body only to reappear else where later. Symbol: A ring divided into eight colored segments on a black field. Personality The god Defluo's personality is an amalgamation of all of his physical domains in the body, as well as his more abstract constants. Each domain has it's own unique traits and quirks that manifest both singularly and when the godling gathers many into single body. Acid Caustic, painful, and aggressive, Defluo manifests acid through vulgar, lewd behavior. Air Meek, confused, and passive, Defluo manifests air through kind, childlike behavior. Cold Focused, uncompromising, and firm, Defluo manifest cold through thought out behavior. Fire Chaotic, impulsive, and destructive, Defluo manifests fire as brash, arrogant behavior. Force Controlling, stubborn, and combative, Defluo manifests force through commanding and demanding behavior. Lightning Erratic, sudden, and swift, Defluo manifests lightning through unpredictable and quick behavior. Moon Blunt, hard, and distant, Defluo manifests the moon through stoic, surly behavior. Poison Sociopathic, traitorous, and subtle, Defluo manifests poison as veiled, hurtful behavior. Thunder Deafening, Direct, and Evasive, Defluo manifests thunder with empty threats and bold actions. Water Fluid, powerful, and confident Defluo manifests water as quiet, assured behavior. History The child of Ongor and Myxiniron, Defluo was captured moments after birth by Ator and imprisoned as a power source. Millennia later the godling manage to escape his torment, returning to the world of Galara a broken, angry, and confused god. He was quickly found by Tzu'Misel and looked after by the elder god. The godling's reflexive and raw nature made him acquire domains at an alarming rate, and he quickly blossomed into a multifaceted elemental being of amazing diversity, and took interest in creatures more similar to himself, using the dragons of the world and the Empyreans to create the first dragonborn, the godling quickly began more experiments with the dragons, putting them in a forced breeding program to produce countless new varieties. Eventually the godling himself disappeared into dragonkind, only to return some time later with a blank in his memory and new found command of the princes of beasts. Shortly after, he created Tiamat, and a mysterious egg and disappeared from the world without a trace. Almost without warning, during the conflict between Tzu and Lucis he reappeared, manifesting as an elemental maelstrom and demanded that the other gods let Khavus, Tzu'Misel and the twins die. Tzu'Misel himself sooon after rose and ended the conflict, returned to godhood and Defluo retreated from the world only to later gather the forces of his control into a single magnificent storm known as "The Maelstrom" through which his influence is cast upon the world still. Beasts Faerie Dragons Fearie Dragons were the final creation of Defluo before he withdrew into his domains. They appeared enigmatically from the place where Defluo had manifested himself as the first maelstrom and spread into the world from there. Some believe they were a sign Defluo was mollified by the return of Tzu'Misel. Populaces Dragonborn Dragonborn were the first creations of Defluo. One of the few creatures on all of Galara to truly embody the god's multifaceted elemental nature, they are his creation of choice and his favorite. They are exactly as presented in the PHB. Dragons Defluo has created more than one variety of Dragon over his lifetime. He created Grey Dragons, as well as Polychromatic Dragons from Grey, White, Red, Green, and Blue varieties of dragon. Not long later created Tiamat, and she bore the heads of Grey, White, Red, Green, and Blue dragons as well. She was his last great creation before his domains consumed him and be became a force of nature, taxed by the act of manifesting himself fully and disappeared into the world. Archons The Archons are literally fragments of the physical manifestation of Defluo after his elements consumed him. When beings contact the Maelstrom pieces of it splinter and fly off, ultimately becoming Archons. Air were the first Archons, created when one of Tzu'Misels Exarchs attempted to investigate the maelstrom. Artifacts Divine Egg The Divine Egg was a joint experiment to the one that produced Tiamat. The Exarch now carries it herself. Category:GGodsCategory:Gods